theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Blacksmith
History Origin Blacksmith Born Amunet Black for fifteen years, has been running and operating "The Network," an underground black market in Central and Keystone City, the twin cities, for super villains to buy, sell, or move contraband. During that time, she had a brief marriage to Goldface. When they divorced, she stole the elixir that gave him his powers and changed it to gain the ability to merge metal with flesh and shape it to her will. She was able to keep the Network hidden from the authorities and if any villain reformed or quit crime, she made sure the memories of the Network were erased from their minds. When her ex husband and criminal profiler Hunter Zolomon were about to find out about The Network, she sent the Trickster to stop them. Soon, with a vision of power, Blacksmith planned out her takeover of the twin cities, with her as the leader. The New Rogues First, she organized a new group of rogues, which consisted of the Weather Wizard, Mirror Master, Magenta, Murmur, Girder, Plunder, and Trickster. She made sure that her rogues were strong and had better control of their powers. She had Magenta use her powers to keep Girder from rusting and taught the Weather Wizard better control with his wand. Second, she and her rogues had Flash's allies removed or incapacitated. First, Mirror Master framed the Pied Piper for the murder of his parents. Plunder took out Chunk and shot his mirror image, Detective Jared Morillo, and assumed his identity. Then, Mirror Master kidnapped Cyborg and police officer Fred Chyre and trapped them in a mirror universe, along with all the other cops of Keystone City. The Rogues then removed the speedsters by giving Jesse Quick's company financial trouble and then sent Jay Garrick to a hospital in Denver when his wife got sick. Finally, Murmur and Mirror Master attacked radio stations to reprogram their antennas to broadcast a mirror shield around the twin cities to prevent anyone from coming in or getting out. After everything had been put into place, Blacksmith and her rogues launched their takeover and began by attacking the Flash. They attacked hard and fast, which left Flash tired and badly injured, but just as they were about to finish him off, they were stopped by the Thinker, who wanted to use the Flash's brain to upload information. After the Thinker was defeated, Blacksmith and the rogues resumed their plan and attacked Flash and Goldface. They successfully trounced Flash while Goldface escaped. During the fight, Blacksmith used her power to transform her body into ebony metal, while villains in the Network began to loot and pillage the two cities. Luckily, Goldface lead the people of the twin cities against the Network and Flash managed to defeat the Weather Wizard, Mirror Master, and Trickster, before they escaped when Captain Cold froze the ground and Mirror Master used it to retreat. With her rogues defeated, she tried a desperate attack by collapsing the bridge that connects Keystone City and Central City. The Flash quickly managed to rebuild the bridge and finally defeat Blacksmith by stranding her on a barge in the middle of the river. With her Network discontinued, she was sent to Iron Heights. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mechanokinesis:' Blacksmith’s body has been mutated to be the perfect fusion between organic and inorganic. This has given her the ability to fuse organic and inorganic matter. Abilities *'Leadership' Equipment *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Blacksmith/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Amunet_Black_(New_Earth) *https://comicvine.gamespot.com/blacksmith/4005-10463/ Category:Former Rogues Members